


Our Mania Moments

by NightmareAntagonist



Series: The Queen And The Liberator [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, both on screen and off screen things yay, wwe wrestlemania 36
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntagonist/pseuds/NightmareAntagonist
Summary: She came to his rescue. Twice. Both their own little Wrestlemania moments.
Relationships: Sami Zayn | El Generico/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Queen And The Liberator [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761412
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Our Mania Moments

**Author's Note:**

> First part of Mania was extremely inspiring, so here's a take on that to fit it into the universe I'm building around Lynn. I haven't written actual match content in a long while so trying to get this rolling right was hard, but I think it still works nicely enough?
> 
> Lynn belongs to yours truly ~
> 
> \- part of the The Queen And The Liberator series, which is a collection of one shots in no particular order of the ship of Sami/Lynn -  
> \-----------------------------------------

Pacing nervously back and forth backstage in front one of the big television screens, Lynn’s eyes darted around at the action playing in front of her. Counting down the moments to her cue, it was hard for her to focus on the task at hand as her mind tried to also keep track on things happening in the ring and on the ringside. Nakamura and Cesaro had been taken out early on, having been nowhere to be seen in the past few minutes of the match.

Daniel Bryan dropping Sami Zayn on his knees, landing the first Yes Kick successfully was all that she needed to see anymore. 

Turning on her heels, Lynn headed to the curtain, passing through it with ease. Walking down the ramp towards the ring, she heard Michael Cole calling out her name, asking what she was doing here. She, Lynn Rigel who they hadn’t seen in few weeks after her concussion at ringside, walking down to make sure her man got the victory in this match that he so sorely deserved. 

With a spring on her stride she walked down the ramp, stopping at ringside as she was noticed by Bryan who had just floored Sami with another set of kicks. Getting a confused look from the man in the ring, Lynn’s attention was soon on his teacher, Drew Gulak, who approached her with equal confusion, telling her to get out – just a second before he was knocked down from behind by the rest of the Artist Collective, as they had regained themselves in the meantime. 

Lynn barely had the time to high five her fellow Collective members before having to dodge Bryan jumping at them over the top rope though, taking them down with ease. Stumbling back up on his feet, his eyes were back on Lynn. 

“Stay out of this!” 

Hands raising up in a defensive manner, clearly not going to get physically involved in the match, Lynn took a step back as she watched Bryan slide back into the ring, going back to the beatdown on Sami as if this little detour hadn’t happened in the middle of the match at all. He whipped Sami into the corner with ease, Lynn taking her chance and hopping up on the ring apron as Bryan picked the ginger man up, pushing him to the top rope in the corner. 

“You. Stay. Out,” Bryan stated shortly as his attention was back on the girl on the ringside. Lynn just stared him down with narrowed eyes, giving Sami enough time to recover, managing to push Bryan away. Seeing as the man was now getting the upper hand, Lynn pushed herself off the ropes, jumping back down to the floor to let the referee focus on the actual match at hand. 

Just in time to see Sami jump from the top rope, delivering a devastating kick to Bryan, laying him down for the three count. 

Worlds Apart blasting from the speakers, Lynn slid into the ring, grabbing a hold of Sami’s arm, basically dragging the man out of the ring. The rest of the Artist Collective that had managed to steady themselves at this time, pulled the man up the ramp, camera zooming in on Sami as he was handed the Intercontinental title, him throwing it up in the air triumphantly. 

“Here is your winner, and still the Intercontinental champion, Sami Zayn!” 

Lynn kneeled next to the ginger sitting on the floor, cupping his chin into her hand before leaning closer, pressing a kiss on his cheek as the camera cut to the commercials. 

\----- 

“How do you feel?” 

Sami looked up from his lap at the ice bag being offered towards him before meeting the smiling face of Lynn’s. The corner of his mouth twitched a little, the man trying not to laugh at the question. 

“You saw the match. You know how hard Bryan kicks. You tell me.” 

But Sami grabbed the offered ice bag, placing it on his shoulder as Lynn sat on the chair next to him, eyeing the man on her side for a moment. 

“I’m glad that you’re back in the action though.” 

She smiled a little. “Yeah, still not officially cleared for the ring, but ready for some good old Collective fun again at least.” 

Sami let out a soft chuckle. “Good, cause we are on our second wind now and we have so much new stuff I’m just dying to try out.” 

Lynn nodded, not even wanting to ask about it right now. Knowing how Sami was with his ideas, it would take him hours to stop talking once he actually got going, and considering how long the night had already been, it definitely wasn’t something either of them needed at this point. 

She was pulled from her thoughts as Sami hissed quietly, clearly failing in trying to hide the pain as he moved his arm. Lynn’s brows shot up in a questioning manner, Sami just shaking his head at her a little, trying to put on a brave smile. 

“Where does it hurt?” 

Her voice was gentle, but also demanding enough for him to know she wasn’t going to take his though guy act as an answer. Sami lifted his hand up, giving his wrist a little spin, another hiss escaping from between his lips. 

“I might have twisted it during the match.” 

Lynn nodded, as carefully as she possibly could taking a hold of his hand, twisting it ever so slightly to exam it. At least from outside it didn’t look like it had any damage on it, from what she could tell it wasn’t swollen or red, so it might have just been some minor tingling on his nerves as a cause of a sudden impact on his hand. 

She smiled, leaning closer to his hand and pressing a little kiss on his wrist. Sami blinked at her blankly a couple of times as Lynn looked back at him, still smiling. 

“Any better?” 

He nodded, Lynn carefully lowering his hand back into his lap. She watched as Sami tilted his head slightly to the side, letting out a quiet groan. 

“My shoulder also hurts.” 

It was very obvious what kind of game he was playing, but she didn’t mind. Lynn leaned over, grabbing the ice bag from his shoulder, pressing a quick peck on it as well before directing the ice bag back to its original place. She didn’t pull back to her seat, instead locking eyes with Sami’s green ones. 

“Anywhere else?” 

As if he was actually hesitating, Sami stopped to think for a while, his hand finally lifting up and pointing at his lower lip. “This one hurts pretty badly.” 

Lynn didn’t even try to stop the giggle escaping from between her lips as she lifted both of her hands to his face, cupping his cheeks before drawing closer, Sami crashing his lips against her before she had the chance to do so instead.


End file.
